


雪国（1-4）

by xanthus_asaka



Series: 雪国 [3]
Category: RPS, Soccer - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 17:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15587148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanthus_asaka/pseuds/xanthus_asaka





	雪国（1-4）

*未来au  
*设定不科学有  
*有科娃×LV拉郎  
“她虽算不上是个美人，但比谁都要显得洁净。” ——《雪国》  
1  
　　“喂，”他打电话给他，嘀过三声后是语音邮箱的留言提示，无奈和阳光一起涂抹在午后的红色座机上，他替太阳发出一声悠长的叹息：“韦德兰，今天马德里也很炎热，在这样的天气下游行，几乎夺走了我的生命力。你那边怎么样?下雨了吗?还是和西班牙的夏天一样?”  
　　“喂?”  
　　他怀疑地看了看电话听筒，紧接着才想起来这是留言模式，即使他的恋人就在电话另一边听着，也不能回答。简直就像写信一样，卢卡想。他摇摇头，听筒顷刻就要接近座机了，却又突然像因主人想起了什么而被召回的信差似的，倏地回到了他的手中：“听着，乔尔卢卡，我最近看了一部电影。我不知道你看过没有……叫《烈焰焚币》，是好多年前的片子……但是我想，或许我们也……”  
　　他停顿了一下。  
　　“我猜你没明白我在说什么。这么说吧，它讲的是一对阿根延人逃亡的事儿，你知道吧，像我们一样的人，同性恋者——他们逃到了美国，主人公也不会说英语，但他并不害怕，因为他的男朋友会。听起来很老套，是不是?其实还挺酷的……我觉得你也应该试试，到马德里来……有空就来……有机会就来，好吗?”  
　　他喘了一口气。时间到了。用干渴已久的喉咙说出这么多克罗地亚语并不轻松。他听着电话机里现在传来的一长串俄语，恶狠狠地按下了挂断键。又是那番话，他每次打电话都会听见。对您的言行负责，对吗?还是请注意您的言辞?你的电话可能正在被联邦监听——?不，他经历过苏联，他经历过南斯拉夫社会主义共和国。那个时代才没有这么糟糕。  
　　那个时代才没有这么糟。  
　　他的房间里一片狼藉。墙角里堆着为马德里骄傲月游行准备的一大堆东西——彩虹色的纸板，油漆，扎染T恤，连他自己身上也套着一件彩虹标识显眼的外衣——一切都是为了募集那点可怜的纸钞。只有卢卡自己才知道他为什么要在这个早已融化于圣母怀抱中的国家拼命参加游行和组织活动。为了拯救，他在自己的日记本里写道。不是为了拯救这个国家的非异性恋者，而是仅仅为了拯救一个人。  
　　他的书桌上始终摆着一张莫斯科的明信片。一片纷飞的大雪，画面正中央是一面残破的旗帜。七种颜色的旗帜。  
　　Soy lucha, soy belleza①，卡片背面黑发男人用不知道哪里读来的西班牙语写道，人因战斗而美丽。我还可以留在这里，我们还可以做出改变。卢卡。我知道你有勇气。  
　　他拿起明信片。尽管精心保存，四角也有些卷起缩皱了。那是时间留下的痕迹。他看着信笺上斑驳的湿痕，泪水再一次滴下了眼眶和乌黑的眼圈。  
　　我确实有勇气。  
　　你当然知道，你一直都知道的，韦德兰。  
  
2  
　　砰。  
　　高大的波斯尼亚人用枪托重重地砸在了来访者身上。他看了一眼手里的猎枪——老货色了，不需要持有证件就可以买卖，也不能用来指向别人，还好在前运动员或健身爱好者手里还有别的用途——他忍不住像个技巧纯熟的猎手那样想到，到了国外一定要恶补整整一年的轻型武器杂志。他的宠物看起来已经习惯了铁锈的味道，日本犬并不像它的同类那样大惊小怪，只是焦躁地摆动着尾巴，万花筒似的围着主人和缓缓倒下的不速之客转个不停。  
　　“我的天哪!”又是砰的一声巨响，推开门的年轻人把手里的面包盘和果酱罐统统掉在了地上：“他死了，韦德兰!”  
　　韦德兰恶狠狠地看了他一眼。——但透过他的蓝色虹膜，那看起来像是温柔的安慰而非责备。马特奥看起来一点也没有被吓到。  
　　“你杀了他?他肯定是来找我们的!不是反对者就是警%察!”  
　　“说话别这么不吉利，马特奥。”韦德兰冷静地从已经收拾得空荡荡的房间里拿起一个背包，同时制止了试图去舔来人脸颊的柴犬：“我敢肯定他一点事儿也没有。正当防卫，懂吗?”  
　　黑发男孩只是小心地翻开昏迷者的衣襟，用两只细长的手指夹出一张黑色的证件，上面用细小的俄语勾画着什么。  
　　“他们是从卢比扬卡广场来的。”柔软的胡茬遮盖下马特奥脸色泛白：“我们完了，韦德兰。”  
　　“起码我们比他们动作更快。”韦德兰从堆在房间中央的一大堆行李里挑出几件扔给科瓦契奇：“从那次游行开始我就想到有这一天了。离开莫斯科就是今天，马特奥。”  
　　“可是我们去哪里呢?”  
　　黄色的阳光照进屋子。壁挂式的红色电话机像蜜蜂一样嗡嗡作响。马特奥回头看了一眼，但没有理会它。  
　　“普里什蒂纳，米兰，马德里……哪里都行，卢卡会在大陆的那一边迎接我们的。我们走吧，亲爱的。”——他俯下身摸了摸柴犬Oski的头。  
　　“可他已经很久没有——”  
　　马特奥又回头注视着话筒，仿佛里面突然会传出爆炸式的声音一样。  
　　“别管了，”乔尔卢卡也回头望着他,“那电话估计早被停了，而且接通国际长途要的审查时间太久。我们走吧。”  
　　科瓦契奇点了点头，但他的视线仍然粘在电话上。最后他快步走过去，把话筒重重地拽了起来。“卢卡，我们走了，”他按下语音邮箱的存储功能：“别再打电话了。发送至号码……零零三四九一……”②  
　　“快点!”乔尔卢卡喊道。一辆明黄的雪佛兰科迈罗已经停在了布满灰尘的光线里，Oski淡橘色的毛发随着车身反光上下起伏，打开的公寓大门中间一道古典油画般的姜黄色块横贯一切。科瓦契奇站在杂草丛生的院子里，一时间忘记了总也接不通的电话和自家餐厅里躺着的陌生人。  
　　“Sretan put!”他喊道③，扔下过于沉重的行李，把自己的身体重重地摔在敞篷汽车黑色的后座上。小狗亲热地钻进他怀里，他从车座下方拾起一面旗帜——一面一直存放在那里的旗帜——于是彩虹的鲜明颜色欻地在莫斯科的清晨里跳脱出来。  
　　我们所做的就像一场梦一样，乔尔卢卡笑道。他只是得意地任由自己与周遭格格不入的那部分灵魂迎风招展。  
　　楼上有人恼火地往下泼水，远处社区里高音喇叭播放着体操音乐，而夏的气息笼罩了整个欧洲大陆，从里斯本横贯到赫尔基辛，连严冬笼罩的国境也不放过。那座承载了他的室友无数亲吻与微笑的电话，因为没有挂牢，在无人居住的公寓一层摇摇欲坠。  
  
　　“嘿朋友，”在莫斯科大学门外有一群年轻人对他们的车子喊，“你们真酷!”  
　　“К чёрту，товарищ!”倚在后座上的人高兴地扬起自己那幅长矛似的旗帜：“同志们，爱情万岁!”  
  
　　握着方向盘的韦德兰无奈地笑了。如果说他在萨格勒布就认识的那些男孩儿里有谁能接受政♂治活动家这样一份职业，那也将是偶尔回到家乡的伊凡或者什么也不在乎的马里奥。  
　　可为什么会是马特奥和他呢?在俄罗斯的大雪里吻着自由女神照片的为什么是他自己?和那个比他年轻那么多的少年一起流离失所，最后被误认为同性伴侣的为什么是他呢?逃出被蓝色军装封锁的萨格勒布，开着这辆便宜的跑车一路流窜到新国家首都的又本应是谁呢?  
　　他到底是谁?在做什么?  
　　城市沿着河岸渐远，高墙随天空压近，从亚得里亚海吹来的风心不在焉，好像没有认真思考过人世间究竟上演着怎样的戏码。染着蓝头发的年轻人在郊区的公路上行走，让他想起十数年前正是顶着同样发型的金发青年在萨格勒布吻他，亲吻的声音消失在这股海风里，从此他们再也没有归途。  
　　时至今日他听到海风，还能听到遥远的声音在巴尔干半岛上回响。卢卡站在他身边的身形总是显得那么矮小，让他觉得自己有保护对方的义务。  
　　他第一次参加在莫斯科的大游行时是一年一月，在雪地里穿着短袖的组织者问他，“你为什么来这里?”他含糊着回答是为了恋人。“你的恋人一定很帅气，眼角已有皱纹的平权主义者笑着说，像你一样。”  
　　“不，”他摇摇头，“他很矮，大概这么高，长得像个孩子，那倒是真的。——他已经安全了，”大概是生命危险让他变得有点激动，他又接着说，“他已经搬走了，我是说，移民了。只剩我留在这里。”  
　　“真了不起，”于是那人称赞他，“你一定是想到了克里姆林宫统治的土地里还有无数像他一样的人在受到伤害。”  
　　“是，是，”韦德兰愣了愣才回答，“说的真好。就是这样。”  
　　但他内心知道这不是事实。  
　　事实是，他们是一群错误地在爱情上过分具有同理心和共情的男人。自己的事他搞不清楚，但对马特奥来说，对他身后的那个男孩来说，事情就是这样，不是吗?是因为那个西班牙男孩的笑脸，因为战争还未爆发前那个交换学生的浅笑?结果他们不是浪漫主义者，却在错误的时间和大陆上做起了最浪漫的事。为了不回家，为了找到爱人，为了留在乔治•奥威尔的大洋国里就完成一些适合在《1984》里践行的壮举。  
他望着远方的天空，好像在和谁说话。  
　　命运把我们变成了角斗士，而我并不后悔，卢卡。我只是觉得抱歉，让战争一次又一次地埋葬了属于我们的时间。  
  
①皇马队歌里的一句，我战斗而美丽  
②003491：西班牙马德里区号。  
③Sretan put：据说是克语里的一路顺风  
  
3  
　　奥斯卡今天也醒的很早。  
　　汽车旅馆的大厅里有希腊香烟的气味，早餐室狭小而又拥挤，不时有端着黑咖啡的游客艰难地从收银台前挤过去，对于犬类动物来说可不是一个理想的睡眠地点。此刻它正吐着舌头，热心地看着韦德兰从粘着广告的饮料机里接了一碗牛奶，又盛了半玻璃杯麦片，并小心地从中挑出巧克力味的扔到自己盘子里。最后他把一碗精心调制的麦片果酱牛奶放到奥斯卡面前，小狗舔了舔潮湿的牙齿，把短短的鼻子探进碗里。  
　　电视上播着一些关于美国的画面，不知怎地，让它想起昨日的旅途。它追着自己的尾巴，在韦德兰脚边转起了圈。  
　　“他该洗澡了，马特奥。”他低头扶摸着自己的狗温柔地说，“今天一定要找一个有浴室的旅店。”  
　　“我说，老大，”马特奥闷闷地从白天就已经摆满酒类的吧台前端了一杯橙汁回来，“如果你注意到了的话，这里两天没洗澡的恐怕不止Oski一个人。”  
　　“我想咱们还可以再坚持，”韦德兰立刻表明立场∶“Oski优先。你看他的毛!再不冲个淋浴就要生病了!”  
　　“说得太有道理了。”马特奥毫不掩饰地翻了翻白眼，四下打量着周遭的人群，然后戴上一架飞行员墨镜∶“咱们什么时候出发?还有，很抱歉打扰你的雅兴，但是你有没有考虑过，乌克兰是有边境线的?我们再向西走，就要到达联邦国之间的海关了。”  
　　“我们不会在这里停留，”韦德兰未加迟疑便回答道，“我们还会往南走，一直到罗马尼亚。罗马尼亚，塞尔维亚，克罗地亚。”  
　　“你是说我们要……回……回家?”眼镜从马特奥鼻梁上滑了下来，奥斯卡从早餐里抬起头，乌黑的眼睛和主人之一的浅色双目相似，弧度圆滑而且神采奕奕。  
　　“嗯，当然，”查理不自然地捋了捋下颌上新生的毛茸茸的胡须，“那里实际上离边境也不远。我们先到萨格勒布，我有一张通行证，保证我们能一路向南。最后再想方法坐上一架科索沃飞机，那就更好了。”  
　　“为什么一定要回去?”马特奥抗议道，“我们离基辅已经不远了!”  
　　“因为我们不可能从捷克或着乌克兰离开。但萨格勒布，”黑发男人拿起马特奥的橙汁从另一端喝了一口，“萨格勒布是我们的家乡，孩子。在家乡一切都会有方法的。”  
　　“你又不是萨格勒布人!”马特奥还在反抗，但韦德兰已经把目光转向了别处，比如，正走进两个裹在绿色风衣中的人影的餐厅门口——  
　　“快走!”他熟练地抱起了柴犬，还沉浸在牛奶中的小狗无辜地瞪大了黑眼睛，把两只脚小心地翘了起来，远离主人的衣服。它的主人则轻快地从上衣兜里取出一张黄色纸条。  
　　“先生，打扰了——”  
　　“我们往克里米亚去!”他指着纸条上的一个签名，同时用一只手艰难地抱着宠物∶“先生，再会了!”  
　　砰地一声，旅店大门被Oski的背部撞开了。木桌间响起一阵窃窃私语和嘎吱嘎吱的振动，那两位检查者疑惑地捂住嘴互相交流了一番，最后其中一位肯定地点了点头，把鹰般的目光投向餐室里紧盯着他们的其他旅客。年轻的克罗地亚人则早已从早餐厅另一头溜了出来，冲上了隐藏在楼梯阴影里的轿车。  
　　“快，快，向南走!”  
　　Oski疑惑地转过头去。  
　　“ладно①，”马特奥握着方向盘，用它听不懂的语言表达着无可奈何的心情∶“顺便问一句，你那疗养院介绍信是怎么来的?”  
　　“我是个健身教练，记得吗?”查理正拧过身体检查行李，漫不经心地答道。  
　　“什么?”  
　　“健身教练!”他大声说，“我的一位客人给我弄来了这张证件，一直管到出境。怎样?”  
　　“客人?你的意思是一个女人吧?”  
　　“那当然啦，”他轻笑道，“多么荒诞，一位了不起的托洛茨基主义者的妻子，在她的小小世界里无所不能。”  
　　“你会再见她吗?”马特奥甩了甩麻木的手臂，按下电台音乐的开关，“我想她只是希望你度个好假，而不是和她永别吧。”  
　　“'我们将在没有黑暗的地方相见'，马特奥。”乔尔卢卡笑着回答，“为了所有爱慕那喀索斯的男孩和敬仰阿尔忒弥斯的女孩。而我只是恰好知道了她的秘密。”  
　　“我不知道，”马特奥惊讶地说，“做一个'病人'竟然能在关键时候引来援手。”  
　　“不是援手，而是同情的手，孩子。”查理拍了拍他的肩膀。“现在转弯吧，我们……朝克罗地亚的方向去。”  
　　Oski在后座上吠了几声，安详地蜷曲身体准备入眠。当然啦，它想，世界上一切都和面包与蜂蜜有关。  
　　那蜂蜜理应比血更甜。②  
  
①俄语“好吧”。  
②这是一个母亲的比喻，她说，她是血，女人是蜜，但她的儿子永远也不懂，其实血比蜜更甜。——达利  
4  
　　萨格勒布的天空有绵绵的阴雨和永恒的悲哀。  
　　现在两个外来人站在这悲哀的雨里，对着一道道铁丝网无奈而调皮地眨了眨眼睛。  
　　“真可惜，韦德兰，”马特奥摘下他的墨镜，“你今天回不了家了。”  
　　韦德兰摇摇头，“铁丝网。二十一世纪了，还有人往地上搁这种东西，就好像回到了我小时候一样。”  
　　“但，你们还不是被这原始的工具拦住了吗?”  
　　一个清澈的嗓音自他们身后袭来。一个奇怪的，年轻的，但又带些口音和涉世未深的迟疑的声音。即使不回过头来，乔尔卢卡也能想到属于这副嗓音的男孩应有的面孔，深邃，俊朗，害羞。但他还是迅速地对陌生口音突兀的诘笑做出了回应∶  
　　你是谁?  
　　——他本来想这么说，但是转过身的一刻他愣住了。  
　　韦德兰可以肯定那张面孔是他曾经见过的，可就是记不起来在哪里。来人比他矮上不少，五官与想象中一模一样，只是多了几分熟悉感和少量西欧血统。那是一张在巴尔干半岛很少见的脸庞，他不会认错的。 　　结果他说∶“你在这里做什么?”  
　　真奇怪，就像在街上遇到一个熟识已久的人似的，查理心想。他没有注意到身旁电脑屏幕化的科瓦契奇已经死机了。  
　　“我当然是来见你的，”他伸出一只手，指尖蓦地从乔尔卢卡身边拂过∶“我无法去往那个落雪的国度，马特奥，所以我在这里等你。”  
  
　　“伊万。”  
　　卢卡从睡梦中醒来。白色的房间里有一个恍惚的人影，希腊式额头的反光，金色头发剪成和自己一样的发型，一半束在脑后一半散落在颧骨两侧。  
　　他略微抬起后颈。一束假花在他身边的床头柜上散发出刺鼻的香水味，除此之外，没有任何有个性的线索暗示着他这间屋子的来历。  
　　“我在哪里?这不是你家。”他把上半个身体支了起来，望着金发青年的背影∶“我到过这里吗?天啊，伊凡，我已经记不起来了。”  
　　“恭喜你，队长，你的记忆力完好无损。这是离西贝莱斯最近的一家医院。”建筑师转过身来，“昨天你晕倒了。”  
　　“我说过的，别这么叫我。”像往常一样，克罗地亚人委婉地拒绝了旁人对他领导气质的赞美。他垂下眼帘，白色被单外手臂的深色显得格外明显，病员服熨烫得整洁干净，他的手一如放在阳光下多时般温暖干燥，伊万站在离窗户不远的角落，棉布料上残留的褶皱却有细细摩挲的痕迹。  
　　他把目光瞥向伊万•拉基蒂奇。但年轻人的眼神平静宛如扎达尔的河流，他的心绪可以于其中泛舟而不激起一丝涟漪。和他一样客居伊比利亚半岛的瑞士人把手放在卢卡肩膀，于是卢卡的肩膀也带上了足以使人紧张的温度。  
　　“为什么?”  
　　“世界上有无数的'为什么'和'为什么不'，卢西亚诺。”伊万的嘴唇抿了起来,“比如，为什么年复一年的庆典赶不走偏见?为什么伏尔加河畔的雪落得比往年都大?——你想问什么，我的领袖?”  
　　“……我的健康状况，伊凡。”卢卡瞪着他∶“我想知道我为什么晕倒。”  
　　拉基蒂奇露出半排牙齿地笑了。  
　　“我总被批评文不对题，是吗?所以你们才不肯让我在丰收女神像前演讲③。但要我说，卢西亚诺，你的问题就像那个木质结构的古老房屋一样。”他把指尖轻轻斜向卢卡胸口，“它们曾美丽无比，却因为无人居住而黯然失色，最终被灰尘压垮。你的胸膛里也是这样，少了爱情，却被一些琐事充满了生活——”  
　　“——是因为我的血糖，对吗?”卢卡打断了他深情的对白，“天气太热了，我有点晕头转向，忘了吃东西——”  
　　“你一个人做得太多了，队长。”伊万还是用起了绰号。“你应该休息一下，享受享受生活什么的。”  
　　他的眼睛紧盯着自己的同伴。真像故乡湛蓝的水——他的朋友则这么想。  
　　“我对我现在的业余活动很满意，”他的目光如影随形，卢卡忍不住别过头去，“车臣已经不复存在，我相信我们总有一天会收获成果的。”  
　　“是的，结果会有的；但你太累了，应该适当的休息一下。”伊万凑过来，帮他扣上衣领的纽扣∶“我听说，医生们要你在这里挂几天葡萄糖水。”  
　　“我的项链呢?”卢卡好像没听到他的安慰。  
　　“什么项链?”伊万睁大了眼睛，“你的东西的话，就在那边放着。看，那边的椅子。”  
　　莫德里奇顺着他的手指转过身去。他伸出手，好像想要触及那条从他十五岁开始就挂在脖子上的项链。银色的金属制品正躺在他的牛仔裤腰带上闪闪发光，挂坠的形状已经磨损，但依稀可以看出心脏的形状。 　　老套的把戏。但他却始终难以忘怀。  
　　“要我帮你拿过来吗?”伊万问他。  
　　“不，不用了。”脱口而出的拒绝把卢卡自己吓了一跳。他什么时候变成连一个隐喻都不允许别人触碰的人了?又是什么时候变成了一个连早餐都会忘记的人?——不，或许他只是不希望比他年少几岁的男人提一些尴尬的问题?还是兼而有之?  
  
　　“我察觉到了什么严重的问题。”乔尔卢卡说。  
　　“怎么了?发生了什么?”  
　　正在把马特奥逐渐变得健壮的躯体往一件旧迷彩服里塞的棕发男孩立刻松开了青筋毕露的双手。马特奥用口音古怪的西班牙语和他说了些什么，年轻人立刻撑开了带着蒙古褶的眼睑，两人用巴萨尼奥和安东尼奥看夏洛克的神情面对着他。  
　　“他也许不爱我了。”韦德兰认真地望着他们，“如果我们的计划成功了，我本应到达的那个西班牙却不存在了，我该怎么办?”  
这次科瓦契奇甚至没有为他翻译。  
　　“真的吗，查理?我们马上就要装成一个没去过的国家的公民，混进一个荷枪实弹的地方……你居然在担心这个?”  
  
③丰收女神像在西贝莱斯广场上，是每年pride week活动地点之一。所以说……皇马……  
④一个彩蛋设定，文里的虚构国家认为托洛茨基是伟大导师。（）


End file.
